True Love Begins
by Alex1108
Summary: It was like any other day, but this was about to change as soon as it started. Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil start the lovers relationship that was meant to be this is my first writing piece, please give your opinion and things I need to improve on, thank you and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

*Phil's Thoughts in the shower*

 _ok ok I will have to get Dan out of my head, but them beautiful eyes are just too cute to not think of anything else. the way his hair flicks to one side and the fact I was one of the few people that has seen Dan's Hobbit hair as he says with a judgmental look on his face but all I can do is stand there thinking how adorable he looks when he has not straightened it._

"shower time OVER" Phil breaks into his morning song

(Dan wakes up)

*Dan's Thoughts*

 _"shower time over", haha I wish I was next to him right now._

 **Dan hears a big BANG that is coming from Phil's room, Dan rushes up with just his boxes on because it was well to hot to sleep in his PJs. Dan runs to Phil's bathroom thinking Phil is hurt and swings open the door, and he could not believe what he saw.**

 **Phil was in the middle of getting his boxers on when is knocked all of his shampoo bottles onto the floor, there Phil was naked and beautiful ah I want to hold him so bad**

 _*omg omg o...m...g, I can't believe the situation I am in now, stupid Dan!*_

 **Dan turns around quickly**

"s..sorry Phil I heard a bang and though something happened" Dan said as he knew he was going bright red

 **Phil was but naked leaning down to put his leg into his boxers**

"ermm " is all Phil could get out

"just being clumsy" Phil said while pulling his boxers back up

 **both of the boy flushed bright red as they turned to opposite directions of the bathroom**

"well... I will go make some breakfast, do you want anything" Dan said as his voice was close to breaking

*Dan's thoughts*

 _oh my god I can't get the picture of Phil out of my head, what should I do I am getting hard just thinking about him in the shower, fuck._

 **Dan leaves the bathroom to try and calm himself down**

*Phil's thoughts*

 _oh no Phil said to himself as he was looking down at the floor_

 _Dan seen all of me_

 _shit_

 _am so embarrassed_

 _Phil walks out of the bathroom to find that Dan was eating waffles and had made Phil's favurate waffles with jam on_

*Dan's thought*

 _Phil's eye are lighting up omg he's so cute I want to kiss him so bad right now, no Dan calm down_

 **Dan starts to fidget in his seat as he holds he legs tight together under the table looking at his erection**

 _I need to calm down_

 **Dan stands up quickly almost giving Phil a fright**

"erm I will be right back" Dan said while leaving slightly leaning downwards

*Phil's thought*

 _oh no he feel to awkward to be in front of me_

 _what have I done I should of locked the bathroom door_

 _stupid Phil_

 **Phil started to well up as he made himself think of the worst situation of Dan leaving him.**

 **Dan ran to the bathroom and jumped onto the wash basket trying to calm himself down**

*sniff sniff*

 _is Phil upset?_ **he said to himself as he put his jeans on and tucked in his erection upward to his belt**

 **what's wrong with Phil**

 **Dan changes as fast as he can and walk out listening to the sound of Phil's cracking voice through the walls**

 **he is upset**

 **Dan walks into the kitchen to find Phil sitting on the kitchen chair his head in his hand crying**

 **Dan rushes over**

"Phil what's wrong" Dan cries out worry for his best friend

n..no..nothing is wrong" Phil said while his voice breaking obviously

 **Phil tilts his head up and gives Dan a smile, his lips were shaking and tears where running down his face. he hasn't cry this much for years**

"its..o.k. hic..Dan am hic..m'fine" Phil said while looking at him

 **Dan's head got closer**

*Dan's thoughts*

 _what am I doing I want to kiss you and hold you so bad but you won't be my friend anymore_

 **as Dan moves away from so close to kissing Phil leans in and kisses him shockingly on the cheek to say am sorry for this**

 **Dan's face when bright red as he couldn't believe what just happened**

 **Phil stood up and tried to run past**

*Phil's thoughts*

 _omg what have I just done I need to leave and crawl in a hole and die_

 **he rushed past but tripping on Dan's foot falling forward**

 **Dan reaches out and grabs him with all his might and they both fall one on top of the other**

 **Dan touches Phil's cheek and kisses him on the lips**

 **Phil relaxed all of a sudden and kissed back thinking this is the best moment in his life**

 **they both break the kiss at the same time**

"think we should go to bed" Dan said while standing up and reaching an arm out to his best friend

 **Phil got up and was slowly walking to his room holding hands with Dan**

"Dan...I have something to tell you" Phil said looking at the floor all shy

"yes Phil I know and I love you to" Dan said while smiling back at Phil

 **Phil's face brightened up as those words came out of his mouth**

 **they walked into Phil's bedroom feeling like the happiest people in the world**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

***Dan and Phil are sitting on the bed at this point***

 **Phil wanted both of them to have a good first time together as a couple so he thought hard of what might turn Dan on. Phil thought of something quick to mind and pushed Dan down and jumped on top of him**

"ph...Phil what are you doing?" Dan asked curious but wanting more

"I am going to make you feel good" said while smiling but hoping Dan would go along with it

"of course go on, do whatever you want" Dan smiled in return and that was enough to make Phil go on at ease

 **Phil slowly peeled his shirt off while steadily rocking his hips back and forth, Dan at this point was getting more and more hard, a soft groan came out as Dan looked into Phil's eyes**

 _Phil was beautiful Dan thought_ **as he reached towards Phil's hips to put more pressure and grind more on top of him, more moans asscapt Dan's mouth and Phil was panting for more.**

 **Phil got up and ripped his jeans off as fast as he could with his boxers flying off as well. as Phil was getting the lube from a drawer Dan quickly undress until they were both naked standing next to each other**

 **Phil took a shot by pushing Dan down and straddling again.**

"Dan are you ready for me" Phil said in a low groaning voice into Dan's ear, this made Dan want to put it in there and then but wanted to see more of this side of Phil

Dan puts one hand on Phil's cheek and says softly !I think we both know the answer to that Phillip, get your butt over here!"

 **Phil was tomato red at this point**

"it's ok you lie back and wait for me" Phil said reassuring Dan

"hmm" Dan groaned as Phil rocked his hips against him again

 **Phil had two finger inside of him already at this point and just about to put in another one Dan distracted him**

"ph...Phil please let me inside I want...hmmmm I want both of us ahh to feel good"

 **Phil didn't notice he was still grinding hard at Dan's crotch for some time now so Phil grabbed it**

"ahhh!" Dan screamed "oh go..god Phil more"

 **Phil slowly put his penis inside of him and moaned with him**

"ohmygod ahh Dan yo..your hitting tha...that spot" Phil couldn't stop himself

 **suddenly a thought popped into his mind**

 _hang on Dan's feeling good as I can see let see if I can make him feel better_

 **Phil moved his hand towards Dan chest and pinched his nipple**

"eeee" Dan reacted as though it wasn't comfortable

"sorry Dan I though it would work and make you feel even more pleasure"

 **Phil started to move slowly again as he stopped because he thought he hurt Dan**

 _Dan thought hang on if he had the intension of making me feel even more good with my nipples then that means_

 **Dan reaches up and rubs Phil's nipple slowly but pressing hard**

"oh my...ma.. ahhhhhh Dan right there!"

 **Dan was shocked and so turn on at this point he could explode right this very moment**

"oh you like your nipples touched, what was that do you want me to lick them Phil?" dan said wanting to mess with Phil a little

"yessss! hurry...am really close"

 **Dan jumped up and spun Phil round to be underneath him, licking the left nipple and flicking the right Dan could see Phil was so close to cumming**

"Phil cum for me ahh"

 **Phil tilted his head and his back arched as Phil went into a long row of spasms**

"Dan dannnn...ahhhhh keep goinggggg!"

 **Phil squirted all over his stomach and some on Dan's chest as he rocked his hips to give him more pleasure**

 **Dan felt a turn in his stomach listening to Phil and couldn't stop**

"Phil I am going to cum, can I cum inside of you" Dan asked pumping faster than before

"can I?"

"please Phil answer ah ahh ahhh am cu..ahhhh"

 **Dan jolted forward and came inside Phil**

 **Dan slowly pulled out and groaned in Phil's ear**

"fucking hell that was great Phil" Dan said while he was catching his breath

Phil turned is head "I think I blacked out there for a minute because it was that good" they both chuckled

 **Dan slumped himself next to Phil and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.**

 **To be continued maybe?**


End file.
